


A Gift For His Brother

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [88]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie gives his brother something for Easter





	

He peeked around the corner, pupils clicking softly as they changed size to allow him to focus in on the figure of his brother. General Hux sat at his desk, looking tired and sad as usual. He was focused on his tablet, going over reports and lists.

Techie hesitated a moment. Maybe this wasn't a good time. But then when would be a good time? It had to be now. He coughed as he stepped into view, hands cupped in front of him. "Brother?"

"Hm?" Hux asked, eyes still focused on the tablet.

"It's a holiday today back home."

Hux only raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"Yes, I made you something," he said with a nod.

Hux looked up then with a frown, shaking his head. "Brother..." he chided. He watched as Techie approached, setting his tablet down as Techie revealed what he had chosen to give him. He blinked as he picked up the dark purple figure, looking it over. "What is it?"

"Back in Peachtrees they were called 'rabbits'," he explained with a small smile. He wrung the sleeves of his shirt as his brother looked it over, shifting from foot to foot. "Do you like it?"

Hux stood up and he smiled as he pulled him into his arms, hugging him close. "Thank you, brother. It's wonderful."


End file.
